Guides
'Q: What's the difference between the three factions (Wei, Shu, Wu)?' When you start the game, you are prompt to pick a faction from the following choices: Wei, Shu, or Wu. Picking a certain faction will not grant you a significant advantage over the other factions. However, you will have a different main character for each faction that follows a unique story. Therefore feel free to pick your faction based on the character you like the most. 'Q: How should I distribute my stats?' In <''Million Arthur>'', the most common and efficient distribution of stats are 80 AP / Rest BP. If you want to level up faster early on, you can invest up to 100 AP. However, you should reset your stats with the "Vision of Forgetfulness (700 ME)" later on. If you are a free player or simply do not wish to spend ME on the item, it is recommended to just have 80 AP. There are also players who uses two accounts; where the support account supply bosses to the main account. If you fall into this category, it is recommended to have a total AP of 120 between the two accounts. The main account can have AP between 40 - 60 and even lower based on your preference and needs. However, this type of distribution is not recommended for players with just one account. 'Q: What are Peiyang, Yingyang, and Buyang Cards?' Peiyang, Yingyang, and Buyang are similar to "cherry" in <''Million Arthur''>. When they are used as material cards, these cards will give lots of exp to help your base card level up. Therefore, they are essentially cost effective EXP cards. Credit for EXP Chart goes to Kyaaya Ya 'Q: Where can I find Peiyang, Yingyang, and Buyang Cards?' "Secret Rift is an event area on the 'Mysterious Land' that will randomly appear when you are exploring. Inside Secret Rift, you can get Peiyang by exploring or by defeating the bosses that you encounter here. There are 2 known bosses in this area which are Yingyang and Buyang. Very rarely, after defeating Boss Buyang, a Buyang card will drop. Please take note that Secret Rift area will only appear for 10 minutes." - Luminair & Aker 'Q: What is "Limit Exceed?" ' Limit exceed increases the maximum or cap level of a card by 10. It can be only done when you are using material cards that are same as the base card. Multiple limit exceeds can be done, and you can find the number of limit exceeds available while choosing a base card to level. As the cap level increases, the card gets stronger. Therefore, it is beneficial to limit exceed cards you use often. MLB level for each rarity is: SR+ = Lv 100 SR = Lv 90 R+ = Lv 70 R = Lv 60 N+ = Lv 50 N = Lv 40 A Super Rare+ card can limit exceed up to 4 times. Therefore, you will need 5 of the same card (1 base + 4 material) to increase its maximum level to 100 (MLB). 'Q: What are Holo (Kira or Shiny) Cards?' In Japanese, Kira ''stands for shiny. Therefore, Holo cards are unique cards that have a shiny background. Holo cards also have better stats. Fusing a card with holo to another identical card without holo would confer holo status to the resulting card. To Identify a Holo card, you should look at the last digit of the card's HP and Attack. If it's between 1 - 9 and not 0, the card is a Holo. For example, Fighter Ma Chao at Lv 1 has 441'0''' attack.. His Holo or Shiny Version at Lv 1 has 480'7' attack. However, there are some exceptions to this rule, such as normal Buyangs with attack and hp of 1. Her shiny counterpart has attack and HP of 2. '' Holo cards have 4-5 additional levels to their limit exceeds and can add a maximum of 10 additional levels when you mlb the card. Take a normal 5* for example. You need 4 more of the same card to bring it from a maximum number of levels from 50 to 90. If the card you started with or one of the cards you fused was holo, the card can now be maxed to lv100. However you need an additional one more card for a total of 5 to bring it to lv100, as the card's holo status only grants it the ''possiblilty to add up to 10 more levels, but not give it to you outright. For reference, 1x Creator Arthur - Magic (normal): mlb of 50 1x Creator Arthur - Magic (holo): mlb of 54 5x Creator Arthur - Magic (normal): mlb of 90 5x Creator Arthur - Magic (holo): mlb of 94 6x Creator Arthur - Magic (holo): mlb of 100 'Q: How can I reset the game?' It's a nice advantage to have strong cards (SR+ or SR) from the beginning, but stronger cards are generally costly to use and simply an overkill for low level bosses. Therefore, it's better to have a low cost deck that can beat multiple waves of bosses without exhausting your BP. Eventually, you will get stronger cards to use in your deck from boss rewards! So don't be discouraged that you didn't get an SR+ or SR from gacha and just focus on leveling up to collect more cards in game. However, if you wish to really restart all over from the beginning, there is a way to "log out" of the game which I will not discuss here. Log out Method by "Mu-Jung" (Korean) 'Q: Are there any strong cards with low cost requirements?' Single Card Deck Achiever Lu Boshe - 3 cost card that has 2980 attack at Lv 40 (MLB). His damage increases as his level increases. He may look weak, but once you factor in his skill, he can deal lots of damage. At Max Lv (50), Lu Boshe can hit for a fixed damage of 9837 Magician Luo Xian - 5 cost card that has 3090 attack at Lv 50 (MLB). Her skill increases her damage by 300% at MAX level. Therefore, she can hit for nearly 12360 damage per battle. Sadly, you can't find her while exploring. The only way to get her is through relationship summons, boss rewards, and as a starter card for Shu faction. Confused Chen Dong - 6 cost card that has 4910 attack at Lv 50 (MLB). Her damage increases by 200% for her first attack. Theoretically, she hits for 14730 per battle. She's a great card to use to just smack Yingyangs until they drop and die. One Line Deck Warder Liao Hua (8), Magician Luo Xian (5) Guide Fu Shiren (3) = Total Cost 16 This is a one line Shu deck that utilizes Liao Hua to his full potential. Lao Hua has a skill where "Damage is increased as the number of Shu cards increase." Therefore, when you have three Shu cards, Liao Hua's damage increases by nearly 230% - 300%. For our 2nd attack, Luo Xian's skill will activate to increase her damage by 300%. This will create a consistent Damage Per Attack for your deck. Finally, the last card can be any Shu card, but I personally like Fu Shiren because he only cost 3 BP and has a small heal that might save you from dying after the 3rd hit. If you happen to have Creator Arthur - Sword (17*), you can replace Liao Hua with Arthur - S - anytime for a stronger deck. But the drop rate for Arthur - S - is quite low and it's an event exclusive card. Therefore, if you weren't lucky to get an Arthur card, just max limi break Liao Hua which is more easily accessable.